Trigger assemblies in firearms are often adjusted for both hunting and competitive shooting. Lighter trigger pulls (i.e., trigger pull forces for discharges) may be preferred for competition or hunting to ensure quicker or more accurate shots. Shooters often want to adjust the trigger force to their own preference, depending upon their particular application.
Some long guns, such as rifles, have come equipped for years with set screws for trigger adjustment. Turning a set screw clockwise typically increases the compression of a coil spring, which rests against a trigger stem inside a receiver housing. That creates a heavier trigger pull. Letting up on the spring, by turning the screw counterclockwise, lightens the trigger pull.
Sometimes, shooters make unauthorized and non-advisable modifications in order to lessen trigger pull force. Certain modifications can create very light trigger pull forces, but can also cause potential safety problems. Firearm manufacturers neither recommend nor sanction this approach.
Many different types of adjustable trigger assemblies have been patented, such as: U.S. Pat. No. 2,249,232 to Smith; U.S. Pat. No. 4,667,429 to Perazzi; U.S. Pat. No. 4,671,005 to Jewell; U.S. Pat. No. 4,691,461 to Behlert; U.S. Pat. No. 4,908,970 to Bell; U.S. Pat. No. 5,012,604 to Rogers; U.S. Pat. No. 5,487,233 to Jewell; U.S. Pat. No. 6,131,324 to Jewell; U.S. Pat. No. 6,164,001 to Lee; U.S. Pat. No. 6,553,706 to Gancarz et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 6,978,568 to Jewell; U.S. Pat. No. 7,047,685 to Diaz et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 7,165,352 to Langlotz; U.S. Pat. No. 8,220,193 to Lynch; and U.S. Pat. No. 8,250,799 to Duperry et al. Several of these assemblies have many small interacting parts. Small parts are difficult to manufacture properly, which can lead to jamming or delayed functioning.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide an improved trigger assembly for firearms to avoid an unexpected (e.g., accidental or premature) firing after an unintentional trigger pull, where light trigger pulls have previously been set.
It is another principal object to provide a related method for avoiding an unexpected discharge of a firearm after an unintentional or accidental trigger pull, where light trigger pulls have previously been set.
It is another object to provide such an adjustable trigger assembly, commensurate with the above-listed objects, which can be part of a modular trigger assembly.
It is a more specific object to provide such an adjustable trigger assembly which is durable to use.